


Snowflake Obsidian

by Vincent_PancakeKing



Series: Gem Galaxies! [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gay, Gay Male Character, Inspired by Steven Universe, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Post-Steven Universe: The Movie, Steven Universe Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25598248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vincent_PancakeKing/pseuds/Vincent_PancakeKing
Summary: This is actually inspired by a roleplay a friend of mine and I have done on roblox (come at me I play roblox. But trust me, this game was sooooo good). There were lots of options on what gem you could be, including gems that are not canon in the Steven Universe shows.There may be more stories like this in the future, so get ready.This story features two gems (well, one's more of a rock, but shh) named Coal and Zebra Jasper. The Coal is a builder, usually an assistant for Bismuths. This one in particular doesn't really like fusion for... a half decent reason (that's the most vague I can be). One day, a fusion shows up hoping to get a weapon upgrade...
Relationships: Original Gem Character(s)/Original Gem Character(s) (Steven Universe), Original Male Character(s)/Original Male Character(s) (Steven Universe)
Series: Gem Galaxies! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855348
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS FOR YOU STEVEN UNIVERSE FANATICS OUT THERE.  
> I am aware that in Steven Universe, ALL GEMS (excluding Steven) go by "she/her". There are rarely any gems that go by "he/him" or "they/them" (excluding Steven and Stevonnie).  
> I decided to switch it up a little.  
> Coal and Zebra Jasper go by "he/him", and all the fusions in this series of mine will go by "they/them".

The Coal set to work in the Forge after he had collected several metals from the Kindergarten. He wasn't told to do this-- he just wanted to make weapons to put up so that the long deserted Forge could at least get some customers again. He had already refurbished everything to keep it looking fresh. He was only really active for a few minutes... Maybe the diamonds thought it would be a good idea to keep the Forge up and running? He didn't know-- he was just happy to get to work in the forge. As he examined the collection of swords he had made and set up, the sound of the warp pad sounded. Coal quickly turned to find a small blue and red gem walking his way, holding a broken sword. Coal looked down at the gem. Their skin seemed to be blue with only a few red spots around their eyes, hands, and feet. He then noticed that the gem had two gems on their body. Wasn't a gem only supposed to have one...? Oh wait. They were a fusion. He had seen lots of fusions when he would go out to get raw materials for swords. Either they were already fused or they were fusing right in front of him. The thing he had noticed when they were fused together was that they were so happy to be like that with each other. They seemed to have really loved each other. Every time, the gems would be so happy just to be by each other's side and get to fuse. Coal had wondered if he would ever feel that way with someone. But after a few thousand years of not getting that, he just gave up on that dream entirely. And now a fusion was walking into the Forge. Probably to get their sword fixed. Coal didn't know whether or not he wanted to help them.

"Excuse me!" the gem's voice was high and very... bossy-sounding. "Can you fix my sword?"

Coal was excited. Finally, someone who wanted their sword repaired. But something in Coal just refused to want to help them out. And he felt bad about it, too. "I'm sorry, but..." Coal shook his head. "No."

"No?!" the small gem's eyes widened. "Why not?"

"I..." Coal looked down at the ground. "I don't like fusions. I'm very sorry."

"You-- You don't like fusions? That's why you won't help me?" 

Coal shook his head, folding his hands in front of him. "I'm very sorry."

"Why don't you like fusion?" the fusion sat on the ground and patted the spot next to them. Coal sat down next to them, hugging his knees to his chest.

"Well... y'know..." Coal looked down at his feet. "I'm a builder, and I always go out to get my materials when I go out. I meet a lot of gems out there and they're all really nice. But in the end, they either get shattered, find their own fusion partners, or never think about seeing me again."

"So you're lonely?" the fusion asked.

Coal nodded. "Not only that. I've seen fusions before. I've seen gems fuse. They always look so happy and... I want that. But I can't just get that at any place where I'd find metals. It's like... a metal I can never acquire. It's so rare and... probably not for me."

The fusion stared up at Coal and then stood up. They patted his shoulder. "Come with me," they said, and they started walking to the warp. Coal blinked and got up to follow.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"To find you a fusion partner," the fusion replied. "Come on!"

Coal blinked. A fusion partner? What for...?


	2. Chapter 2

Coal and the fusion warped to the Lunar Station. Coal looked around. He had been to a lot of planets, but he has never gone to the Lunar Station. He had no reason to, so why would he have gone? He looked down at the fusion, confused.

"Why are we here?" he had asked.

"Because! I know a few quartzes here that would be happy to fuse with you!" the fusion took his hand and started running inside the base. Coal had no choice but to run after them. But he couldn't help but think-- wasn't fusion based off love and trust? You can't just... fuse because you want someone to fuse with you...

They made their way into the court room of the Lunar Station. At the moment, the whole base seemed completely deserted. Coal looked down at the fusion.

"No one's here..." he said.

"Someone will show, I know it. In fact, I already invited someone!" the fusion grinned up at Coal. Coal's eyes widened.

"Are you serious??" Coal looked down at them.

"Yeah! Don't worry about it! You two just need to get to know each other and maybe explore the facility a little! It'll be fine!" the little fusion ran off towards the door and left the Coal alone in there. The Coal sighed and looked around at his surroundings. Everything was so blue... He sat down on the ground to take it all in. Most of the places he has been to were either colorless or different shades of red or orange. But seeing blue for the first time was definitely interesting.

Suddenly, the door behind him opened. Coal jumped and turned around. A Zebra Jasper had walked into the room. Almost immediately, he noticed Coal.

"A-Are you Coal?" he asked. His voice was soft and friendly. Coal nodded, getting up.

"Y-Yeah!" He replied, brushing his bangs away from his eyes, but they fell in front of them again. "Are you a Zebra Quartz?"

The jasper nodded. "A-Azurite sent me here..."

So the fusion was called 'Azurite'. Interesting. Zebra Jasper sat on the ground, and Coal sat next to him. They both sat in silence for a while before Coal spoke.

"So... what's it like to fight on a battlefield?" Coal asked. He was a builder. He never really fought. He only made weapons for those who wanted to fight. He remembered a time where he would make weapons with lots of Bismuths every single day to hand out to soldiers all the time. But then one day, the gems stopped coming. Every Bismuth that went out never returned. And Coal was alone. Alone and unmotivated. The Forge started to deteriorate slowly. Dust had formed all around the place. The lava that flowed through hardened into rock. It was dark in the Forge for three thousand years until the diamonds announced that the gems were now free to do whatever. Coal was honestly overjoyed, but he didn't know what he would do. He just thought making swords as a hobby would be fine. So he refurbished the Forge. He cleaned it up. He got the lava flowing again. He made more weapons. He put them on display. And then he waited for gems to show.

But still, he wanted to know what it was like to fight.

Zebra Jasper gave a quick answer. "It's scary," he said. "But also really calming sometimes. Even though it's horrible to poof a gem, it's a little satisfying knowing that they're a type that would take a while to choose a new form like, say, a Pearl or Larimar or Aquamarine. So picking your opponent is easy enough."

"Do you like fighting?" Coal asked, hugging his knees to his chest. 

Zebra Jasper nodded. "Do you like building?"

"Building..." Coal looked down at his feet and smiled. "It's my life. It's all I've ever done. And I want to continue doing it. It's so much fun to build and come up with new designs for weapons that no other gem, let alone a Coal, has come up with. You know the triple headed rapier that's being sold on all sorts of colonies? It's dark gray and can shoot beams?"

Zebra Jasper nodded, and then his eyes widened. "You made that?"

Coal nodded. 

"And-- and the magma axe?"

Coal nodded again.

"Wow... You're quite the artisan," Zebra Jasper smiled, and stood up. "C'mon, let's take a walk."

Coal smiled and stood up. Zebra Jasper linked his arm with Coal's and they left the court room. They walked through the entire Lunar Station, talking about what they've been doing for the past thousand years, what diamond they served, their opinion on the diamonds, who their favorite gem type was... Coal learned that Zebra Jasper was particularly fond of darker-toned gems, which included Coal. It definitely made him blush. Both he and Zebra Jasper served Blue Diamond, and Zebra Jasper was labeled as Blue Diamond's best soldier on one of her largest colonies. That was certainly a high honor. Zebra Jasper had learned that Coal was a huge fan of any soldier-ranked gem. They were his most frequent customers in the old days, and they always advertized his weapons to their friends, encouraging them to get their own weapons from him. Coal had expected the Bismuths to be jealous, but they were actually quite proud. He was the only Coal to have gotten so many customers like that. And also the only Coal in existence.

As they walked and talked, Coal was starting to feel a particular way about Jasper. He was beginning to really like him. Not only was he a very beautiful gem, he was also a really good listener. He was very kind and sweet. When they talked about conversations that were a bit touchy and would cause a few tears to fall, Zebra Jasper comforted him. And Coal did the same for him. 

"Pardon me for a moment," Zebra Jasper said while they were walking. Coal watched as he walked towards a window and stared at his reflection. He then started pacing. Coal wanted to know what he was thinking about, but also didn't want to mess up his one chance of actually having a lasting friend. Coal fidgeted a little, looking down at the ground. He felt his cheeks flush. He wanted to think about what he was going to build when he'd get back to the Forge, but he could only think about Zebra Jasper. Was he... in love with him? He looked up at Zebra Jasper again and felt his heart flutter. Yep. He was absolutely smitten with him. He looked down at the ground and smiled. He wondered if Zebra Jasper felt the same way.

"Hey, uh, Coal?" Zebra Jasper asked. Coal looked up and found him right by his side again. "C-Can I tell you something?"

Coal nodded, moving his bangs away from his eyes. This time, they stayed where they were. Coal almost immediately noticed that Zebra Jasper was blushing. And pretty red, too. 

"Um-- I l-like-- I-" he stammered, occasionally clearing his throat and starting over. "I-I like-- l-like-- Uhm-- Stars, this is difficult... I like-- no. I l-love-- I--"

Coal took a deep breath, stood on his toes, and pecked Zebra Jasper on the cheek. Even though he could hardly get the sentence out, even though it was only a few minutes that they've spent together, even though they literally just met, Coal loved him. There was no denying it. And he knew that Zebra Jasper was trying to say it to him. 

Zebra Jasper gasped when Coal kissed him, then looked down at him, his eyes wide. Finally, he was able to say it. "I love you..."

Coal took Zebra Jasper's hands in his and looked up at him with a smile. "I love you, too." he replied. He stood on his toes again and softly kissed him on the lips, closing his eyes. Zebra Jasper closed his eyes and kissed him back, letting go of Coal's hands and holding his waist. A soft white light started to glow from Coal's gem on his left cheek and from Zebra Jasper's on his right dorsal. The glow then surrounded the two and a bright light flashed in the hallway.

When they opened their eyes, they saw their reflection in the mirror. They had fused.

"Woah--" they brought their two, three, four hands to their face. Their skin was a dark gray with a few light gray and white spots on their skin. They had four eyes, the top two a darker gray like Coals and the bottom a light gray like Zebra Jasper's. Coal and Zebra Jasper's gems were still on their body, but they were a dark gray, almost black, with specks of white on them.

"We-- we fused!" Coal's side cried.

"We did!" Zebra Jasper's side cheered. "Wow!" they looked down at themselves. "I feel really really strong now... Or-- do we feel really strong-- I dunno, it's complicated."

The doors to the Lunar Station opened again, and Azurite walked in. They looked down both hallways and gasped when they saw the fusion.

"Coal? Zebra Quartz? Is that you?" she asked, dashing over to them.

They looked down at Azurite and nodded. "Yeah."

"Holy Diamond... You two are absolutely stunning...!" they clapped their hands. "What are you going to call yourselves?"

They looked at their reflection. The top eyes met the bottom eyes and they smiled at themselves, then looked down at Azurite.

"Snowflake Obsidian," they said. "We're Snowflake Obsidian."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End lol


End file.
